


Pastels

by sciencefictioness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Eren Yeager, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Pastel Levi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots and short drabbles featuring various genderbending situations.  Pastel Levi, Trans Levi, lots of crossdressing.  Some from tumblr prompts or my ask box, some not.  I will summarize each story in the chapter notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastels

**Author's Note:**

> Levi and Eren go clubbing before heading back home for some R&R. Prompt from my ask box: "Can you write a fic with pastel Levi, where Eren loves to see Levi in colorful clothes and dresses? Everyone does punk Levi but I want some pastel Levi because why not? NSFW please."

The music was so loud that Eren could feel it in his gut like a second heart beat, pounding in time with his own. Lights strobed wildly over the dance floor, the people around him a blur as they moved and swayed, but the brunet could not focus on any of that. Not when Levi was pressed in close, grinding against Eren as he moved his body in ways that should be illegal. It would be hard enough to keep his shit together as it was, his lover's lithe form writhing into him, sensual and hypnotic. Like a drug, and Eren was already hopelessly addicted. But tonight... Levi looked fucking _edible._ He wore a ruffled sky blue skirt, the fabric clinging to him in all the right places, along with a shirt the same pastel shade that was tight around Levi's chest but falling of his shoulders. Eren wanted to sink his teeth in the exposed flesh of that pale throat and listen to his lover _moan..._ His eyes glittered under the lights, beautiful all on their own but shimmering with color on their lids tonight, too. It was the shoes that really got the brunet, though, white leather boots that climbed up to Levi's knees with laces running up every side, a mess of fabric and zippers and straps with thick, chunky heels. The only thing that kept Eren from throwing his lover over his shoulder and dragging him out of the club was the knowledge that Levi would still be wearing them later as Eren fucked him into their mattress. 

Levi was not trans, or genderfluid, or a drag queen. When someone asked why he liked to wear dresses and makeup and jewelry, he would roll his eyes in exasperation and answer in a bored voice.

_'Because I like to feel pretty, you dumb ass.'_

Not that it was anyone's business anyway. And _fuck,_ but Eren _loved_ to see Levi this way. He was more energetic, more... _alive,_ somehow. Maybe it was because he always wore skirts and bright colors when he was in a better mood, or maybe it was the clothes that made him happy. Either way, Eren always smiled as he lazed in their bed, watching Levi hold outfits up to his body one at a time as he tried to decide what to wear. He didn't even ask Eren's opinion anymore, because he knew what the brunet would say.

_'You look beautiful no matter what you wear, love.'_

Then Levi would throw something at his face with a muttered profanity, cursing Eren's name as he disappeared back into the closet. 

Now Levi finally seemed to be tiring a bit, and as they stood at the bar gulping down water he said the words Eren had been waiting all night to hear.

"Let's get out of here." Eren smiled wide as he snatched up Levi's wrist and dragged him from the club. As soon as they were outside he shoved him into a wall, easing his hand just under the edge of Levi's skirt and shoving their mouths together. He wouldn't do anything in public, not really, but Eren could not wait until they got home to taste that pretty mouth of his. Would've kept on licking at Levi's tongue for awhile, too, if they had not been interrupted by a loud, drunken voice.

"That's fucking gross. You're not even trying, you disgusting bastard. At least put some fake tits on, christ." Eren pulled back, fire in his eyes as he took in the asshole who had spoken. It was Levi who moved first, taking angry steps towards the man with clenched fists, until Eren grabbed his arm. That gray blue stare found his, furious and enraged, looking down at where Eren held him back with bared teeth.

"I can take care of this myself." Levi could, it was true. He wore a skirt better than most girls Eren knew and could put on makeup flawlessly in ten minutes flat. He could also kick Eren's fucking ass if he wanted to, along with everyone else they came across. The brunet had watched him do it time and time again in response to just this kind of stupidity. But Eren didn't want Levi to do it himself tonight. Not when they'd been having such a good time. He reached up and brushed Levi's hair out of his face, smiling affectionately.

"I know you can. But you just got your nails done, baby. Let me do it." Levi looked down at his nails, making an irritated sound through his teeth.

"All right. Fine. Hurry it up." Eren leaned forward and kissed Levi's cheek before turning to face the drunk idiot in front of him, smile melting off his face and transforming into something dark and vicious. He grabbed the man by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall, and not in the soft, hungry way he had with Levi before. The guy's head smacked into the bricks, and before he could even blink Eren had an arm pressed over his throat, hissing in his face.

"Listen you piece of shit, I don't care what you think or how you feel because you don't really matter, but you will show my boyfriend some fucking respect. Now apologize." The man struggled, muttering out profanities but not truly expressing any regret. Eren kneed him in balls, holding his up by the neck even as he would've collapsed to the ground. "I said, apologize."

"I'm sorry!" It was wheezed out, barely coherent as the man pawed at himself in agony. The brunet let him fall the sidewalk them, taking Levi's hand and heading toward their car.

"See, baby? You didn't have to get blood on your clothes this way." Levi huffed, still not totally pleased, and they climbed into their vehicle and drove away.

...........................

As soon as they were inside Eren was all over Levi, mouth hungry and possessive. He snatched the shorter man up bridal style, easing a hand under his skirt to knead his ass as he carried Levi to their bed. Kicked off shoes on the way, unbuckling his belt and losing his pants and boxers before they even got there. Levi had been teasing him all night long, dancing just for Eren, and he knew what he was doing. Riling him up out where the brunet could not touch him, could not take him. Even Levi would admit it was purposeful, making his lover hot and needy, driving him close to the edge. It was why he liked to go dancing so much. Out on the floor, Levi showed off his moves.

Then they got to the bedroom, and it was Eren's turn to show off his own.

The brunet tossed Levi down on the bed, and they both shed their shirts in unison, though the darker haired man knew better than to take off his skirt or his boots. Eren would take them off later, undress Levi slowly. Bathe him, and brush his hair, and carry him back to bed and be so fucking gentle. Now was not the time for gentle though, not yet.

Now it was time to be rough. Eren reached under Levi's skirt to take hold of his thighs, jerking him down the bed and grinding against him. With nimble fingers he found the lacy edge of the boy shorts Levi wore, tugging them off with harsh movements before tossing them across the room. Eren rutted against Levi's entrance, making him moan underneath him.

"I should make you beg for it. Rubbing against my cock all night in that sexy little skirt, making those fucking eyes at me like you wanted me to take you right there in front of everybody. Would you like that, Levi?" Eren thrust harshly against Levi, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Would you lift your sexy ass up in the air for me where everyone could see?" Levi made a whimpering sound as he writhed, nails clawing at Eren's arms as he sought to pull him closer. "I think you would. Pretty little thing, all wanton and slutty just for me. I love you, Levi." 

"I love you, too." His voice was breathy and high, and he couldn't stop himself from grinding his ass down into Eren's arousal, biting his lip. The brunet kissed his teeth away, fumbling around on their bedside table blindly as he did so. Then he pulled back, flipping Levi over onto his face as though he was weightless. Slick fingers found his entrance, and Levi arched his back, raising his hips high. Eren chuckled darkly, palming Levi's cock with one hand as he slid two fingers inside.

"Just like that, love. So obedient. Spread your thighs a little wider." Eren kneed them open, watching with a smile as Levi rutted back into his hand, impaling himself deeper and deeper. "Oh, Levi. You're so fucking pretty like this." The praise drew a debauched sound from him, and he quivered under the weight of the words. He loved to hear Eren tell him he was pretty, or sweet, or sexy. Soaked up those words like a desert swallowed rain. The brunet let go of Levi's arousal to clutch at his ass, shoving the fabric of his skirt around in circles, sliding it up and down. It fell halfway down his cheeks, covering just enough of Levi, contrasting with his milky skin beautifully. Then Eren trailed his fingers across the leather of Levi's boots, squeezing his calf briefly as he drove a third finger into his aching hole.

"Nnngh!" Eren's lover was quivering all over now, panting as his thighs shook, hands fisting in their blankets. It was astonishing just how quickly the brunet could get Levi to this point, a ragged mess of nothing but heat and want. He was close, so close, and he bit into his lip again as if it would hide the trembling in his legs, or the way he gasped out his breath. Muscles clenching around Eren's fingers, merciless against his prostate. Just as he was about to lose it, go careening over the edge into climax, Eren pulled his fingers out. Denying him what he needed so badly, and without an ounce of regret. Levi whined like an animal, rocking his hips forward and back. Begging with his body instead of his mouth, but if Eren wanted to hear it, he would plead shamelessly. The brunet planted kisses up Levi's spine, starting at the small of his back and going upward until he was sucking his neck, mouthing bruises into the skin. Whispered in Levi's ear again as he slid his leaking crown up and down against his lover's entrance. Waiting with infinite patience.

"What do you want, Levi?" Once upon a time, he would've said, _you,_ or _your cock._ But now, Levi knew better. Knew Eren wanted him to be specific, and precise. Lewd and unabashed, and Levi was fine with that. As long as it got him what he wanted, what he needed.

"I want you to fuck my ass. Put your cock in me, Eren, please. Now." 

There was that dark laugh again, sending shivers up his spine, and Eren turned Levi's face to the side. Kissed him breathless as he slid within, swallowing down the little mewling sounds Levi made with a hungry mouth. The brunet stayed still for a few moments, licking at Levi's tongue and teeth and lips. Lazy, and slow. When Levi rocked backwards, Eren knew he was ready, and he broke their kiss to grab those narrow hips before he began to move. There was no slow build, no gradual speeding up. Not tonight, not after Levi had teased and tormented him for hours on that fucking dance floor. He drove into his lover with a vengeance, the sound of their skin slapping together mingling with Levi's cries as he savaged him brutally.

"Haaaah.... sh-shiiiit... E-Eren..."

That ring of muscle clutched Eren tight as he thrust faster and faster, releasing one hand from Levi's waist to take his cock in hand. With the brunet fucking him face first into the mattress, that hot hand stroking his length, Eren leaning down to plant sucking kisses up and down his back... Levi would not last long. He was going to come first, like he always did, and Eren would show no mercy. Would keep on pounding away until he found his own release, Levi shaking and overstimulated beneath him. Tears of pure euphoria pouring out of his eyes, and just the thought of it had his teeth clenching as heat pooled in his gut. His whole world went white and Levi curled in on himself, absently noticing that Eren shoved his skirt up out of the way before he orgasmed, warm fluid coating the brunet's fingers as he worked Levi through it.

He tried to catch his breath but with Eren still snapping his hips back and forth, Levi's whole body jerking under the assault, it was hard to do. Too sensitive from his recent climax to think or speak or move, all Levi could do was _feel._ Eren's messy hand gripping his thigh, burying himself to hilt again and again, growling as he took Levi with all that he had. He felt those tears in his eyes now, and there was suddenly too much of everything. Levi was too full, too hot. His skin too tight, his mouth open wide. Eren was everywhere, all that he could think or feel or smell. It was overwhelming, and overpowering.

It was perfect, and Levi wanted to spend the rest of his life wretched and helpless underneath him.

Finally Eren's hips were stuttering, and he called Levi's name as he filled him up with seed in scorching bursts. Twitched and thrust in broken movements. Eventually the brunet stilled, rubbing his face back and forth across Levi's skin before gingerly turning him over. He did pull out yet, just maneuvered his lover's legs around until he was laying atop him, still buried inside. Levi knew his face was probably a mess, make up everywhere, moisture leaking from his mouth. But he did not care, because Eren was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. More magnificent than any work of art. More perfect than a thousand sunrises. He made Levi feel precious, and wanted, and cared for.

Levi knew just how much Eren loved him, and not only because he told him so over and over. It was those adoring looks, those gentle touches. The soft voice he used when he told Levi he was breathtaking. Eren used it now, stroking the hair out of his face with his left hand.

"You're perfect Levi. All mine." Levi nodded, not sure his voice would work quite yet. Eren smiled and eased himself out slowly, quickly grabbing his boxers from the floor to clean the mess he left behind. Levi waited for those strong arms to pick him up and carry him into the bathroom, but they never came. He furrowed his brows, looking at the brunet in confusion.

"No shower?" Eren grinned, running his thumb over Levi's lips.

"So spoiled, little princess. I'm not done with you yet."

Levi shivered, but he realized that was just fine. If Eren was never done with him, all would be right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had some terrible writers block lately, but when I get prompts from you guys and go write them, then go back to my stories, I swear it works wonders. I have a [tumblr](http://sciencefictioness.tumblr.com/). If there's any prompts you want to give me, trans/pastel/genderfluid or otherwise, feel free to hit me up and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
